Feralna wycieczka
by EroEmo
Summary: Aomine, Kuroko, wycieczka w góry i ja jako autor, czyli zbyt dobrze się to nie mogło skończyć.


Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek się komukolwiek do czegokolwiek przydam. Albo może raczej, że będę środkiem do osiągnięcia upragnionego celu. Bo tak w sumie urodziłam się przecież w zwykłej, nie wyróżniającej się niczym rodzinie. Dorastałam, można by powiedzieć, wśród licznego rodzeństwa i jeszcze liczniejszego sąsiedztwa. Usamodzielniłam się dość wcześnie, ale to chyba nawet lepiej. Dużo później podróżowałam, aż w końcu osiedliłam się w dość odludnej okolicy, gdzie nikt nie zakłócał mojego spokoju. Bądź co bądź, cenię sobie ciszę równie mocno jak przytulny, własny kąt.

Niemniej zaczęłam chyba lekko zbaczać z tematu. Cały to paplanie nie zostało wygłoszone bez przyczyny; Był to tylko wstęp do znacznie dłuższej i ciekawszej opowieści. Tak więc, słuchajcie!

Ten dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie – słońce świeciło, ptaki ćwierkały, gdzieś w oddali na pewno spacerowali ludzie. Dzień jak co dzień. Rano postanowiłam wybrać się na przechadzkę w swoje ulubione miejsce – strumyk na skraju lasu. W takie dni nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż wylegiwanie się w promieniach słońca, przynajmniej według mnie. A jako, że mieszkam sama, nikt mi nigdy nigdzie nie wyciągał, więc sama sobie musiałam organizować czas.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło mi dość sporo czasu, niemniej nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Nie straszne mi było wracanie w ciemnościach, jakby na to nie spojrzeć. Tak czy siak, kiedy wreszcie dotarłam nad rzeczkę, ułożyłam się wygodnie w swoim ulubionym miejscu i po kilku minutach odpłynęłam.

Leżałabym tam tak najpewniej do wieczora, jednak coś wyrwało mnie ze snu. Albo może raczej ktoś. Przez ostre światło nie wiedziałam na początku kto to był, ale później dotarło do mnie, że był to mężczyzna. Całkiem wysoki i muskularny zresztą.

Przestraszyłam się i schowałam dyskretnie w cieniu mając nadzieję, że mnie nie zauważył. Nie znałam go, ani tym bardziej jego intencji, więc wolałam nie ryzykować.

Po dłuższej chwili uznałam, że zostałam niezauważona i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Niemniej dalej tkwiłam w krzakach, bo nieznajomy zagradzał mi drogę powrotną. Zaczęłam rozważać taktyczny odwrót przez gęste chaszcze lub ujawnienie swojej obecności, kiedy zobaczyłam coś dziwnego.

Mężczyzna trząsł się.

Zdziwiło mnie to, bo przecież temperatura była całkiem wysoka… Może był chory? Tylko co w takim razie robiłby na takim odludziu całkiem sam? No, poza mną rzecz jasna.

I wtedy to zobaczyłam.

Po jego policzku spływały łzy.

Zrobiło mi się nieswojo. Dlaczego on płacze? Co tutaj robi? Może się zgubił? Albo czegoś lub kogoś szuka? W mojej głowie przewijało się mnóstwo pytań i teorii na temat nieznajomego, kiedy dotarła do mnie pewna rzecz.

Co mnie to wszystko obchodziło?

Przecież jestem niezależnym samotnikiem, który niespecjalnie troszczył się o innych. Tak więc dlaczego interesuję się kimś zupełnie mi obcym?

Nie rozumiałam samej siebie, ale nie była to jakaś nowość. Dość często zdarzało mi się w końcu postępować wbrew własnej logice. Ale i tak…

- …aczego.

Hm?

- Dlaczego…

Mężczyzna przemówił, a jego głos był smutny. Nawet bardzo.

- Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś, co? Dlaczego odszedłeś beze mnie?

Zaczęłam się niepokoić. Tkwiłam sobie w krzakach, chcąc nie chcąc podsłuchując monolog jakiegoś obcego i najwyraźniej załamanego faceta. Co się stanie, jeśli wykryje moją obecność? Hmm…

- Przecież obiecałeś mi, że już nigdy nie znikniesz. Że już zawsze będziesz moim światłem. Więc dlaczego!?

Jego podniesiony głos mnie przeraził. Skuliłam się w swojej kryjówce jeszcze bardziej. Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby teraz gdziekolwiek iść. Po pierwsze ze względów bezpieczeństwa, a po drugie… zżerała mnie z lekka ciekawość. Może nie było to zbyt etyczne, ale nigdy sobie jakoś takimi pierdołami głowy nie zaprzątałam.

- Tetsu, dlaczego…

Łzy spływały teraz po jego twarzy kaskadami. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie załamany, a ja z kolei byłam cholernie ciekawa dlaczego.

No dobrze, wina leżała najwidoczniej po stronie jakiegoś Tetsu. Czyżby brat? Przyjaciel? Może kochanek? Hmm… Załóżmy, że ktoś taki. Co się z nim stało? Zerwali kontakty? Tetsu wyjechał bez pożegnania? Rzucił go? A może…

- Przeklęty obóz, przeklęta wycieczka, przeklęte wszystko! Oddajcie mi Tetsu!

… coś się temu całemu Tetsu stało? Na przykład został poważnie ranny? Albo nie żyje?

…

Hm, dość czarny scenariusz, muszę przyznać. Ale słowa nieznajomego miałyby wtedy najwięcej sensu. Ktoś mu bliski zmarł tragicznie, więc poszedł na odludzie odreagować. Hym. Nie powiem, mądre to to za bardzo nie jest.

Ale ja tam się nie znam i nie mnie innych oceniać.

* * *

Słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, przez co zrobiło się chłodniej. Nie ruszało to jednak nieznajomego, który to teraz wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Już nie płakał ani się nie trząsł, ale gołym okiem było widać, że cierpi. I że jest na skraju załamania się. A może już się załamał?

- Gdybym tylko…

O, w końcu się odezwał.

- Gdybym tylko mógł…

Sobie pójść? Byłoby to dla mnie jak znalazł. Ale dobra, kontynuuj.

- Gdybym tylko mógł znaleźć coś ostrego…

Co?

- Albo gdyby tu była jakaś przepaść…

O czym ty gadasz, człowieku!?

- Wtedy… Wtedy znów moglibyśmy być razem.

Jego rozmarzony wyraz twarzy i desperacja mnie poruszyły. Znaczy się, byłam już świadkiem podobnych zachowań u tragicznie zakochanych ludzi, ale kurczę… Żeby aż tak drastycznie i nagle?

- Ale tu nic takiego nie ma… Cholera!

Znów wystraszyłam się jego podniesionego tonu. I co tu robić? Wyjść z ukrycia? Uciekać przez gęste krzaki?

Byłam skrajnie niepewna, a rozżalenie i rozpacz mężczyzny bynajmniej nie poprawiały mi nastroju. Tak w sumie, to nawet zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Widzieć kogoś w takim stanie nie jest rzeczą przyjemną, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto nigdy jeszcze nie kochał. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo chciałby jakoś pomóc, ale nie wie jak. Bo nie umie się wczuć w jego sytuację, wamać...

Nieznajomy zwinął się w ciasną kulkę i zaczął na zmianę łkać, śmiać się histerycznie i uderzać pięścią w kamienie. Powtarzał pod nosem rzeczy albo niezrozumiałe, albo takie, których wolałabym nie słyszeć.

Zrobiło mi się go autentycznie szkoda. I to nawet bardzo. Musiał mocno kochać tego całego Tetsu, a teraz go nie ma… Bolało go to chyba tym bardziej, że zginął nagle. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałam z jego monologu postaci tragicznej.

Mijały minuty, a ja dalej nie byłam pewna, co zrobić. Aż w końcu stwierdziłam, że… Że nie będę do jasnej cholery życiową ciotą i ogarnęłam się – to znaczy wyszłam z kryjówki.

Na moje, hm, szczęście zostałam niezauważona. Ale ani mi się myślało iść w stronę domu. Chwilę temu postanowiłam coś zrobić, a ja trzymałam się swoich postanowień. Tak więc ruszyłam śmiało w stronę skulonego mężczyzny, który dalej zdawał się nie dostrzegać mojej obecności.

Aż w końcu zjawiłam się tuż obok niego. Wtedy odwrócił wzrok w moją stronę i jego ciemne oczy napotkały moje. Widziałam w nich zdziwienie, strach, ale też i pewnego rodzaju iskierkę nadziei, przebłysk jakiegoś pomysłu.

Nie protestował, kiedy zbliżyłam się jeszcze bardziej i nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy zatopiłam kły w jego ręce. Co ciekawe, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, gdy to zrobiłam.

I wtedy spojrzałam na niego ostatni raz. Zdawał się cierpieć fizycznie od ukąszenia, ale psychicznie był szczęśliwy. I tyle mi wystarczyło, żeby bez jakichkolwiek wyrzutów udać się w swoją stronę.

- Dziękuję.

Poczułam się głupio, ale nie zatrzymałam się, aby spojrzeć na niego raz jeszcze. Poza tym, nie miał za co mi dziękować. Debil.

Bo czy jest za co dziękować żmii, która wpuściła do twojego krwioobiegu śmiercionośny jad? Chyba nie, o ile nie jest się samobójcą.


End file.
